So Far From Where We Began
by ghostofanother
Summary: Dean thinks about the last few years in the early morning hours...ONESHOT


_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own him, but oh…if I did…and don't worry, Santa is well aware that he's on my list!**_

_**Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written a one-shot, and for the most part, my one-shots are worthless, but I couldn't get this out of my head. It spawned from surfing the net in the comfort of my bed, looking at pics of Jensen, and grew from there…hope you like, it's a bit depressing…**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So Far From Where We Began**

**Sam was miles away, that much was absolute. Dean couldn't help but wonder what is brother was doing, though he tried to push it back into the dark, shadowy recesses of his mind.**

**_Why, would I think about Sam at a time like this, _he thought to himself.**

**True, he should have had his mind focused on the present. He lay in bed, tangled in sheets that covered his body from the waist down, the beautiful young girl next to him sleeping. Her head rested on his chest, he could hear her soft breathing and feel her small leg wrapped around his.**

**Things had changed, granted, probably for the better, but Dean wasn't quite sure of whether or not that was the right term for it. **

**He could still remember the look on Sam's face when Dean came to get him at Stanford that fateful night. That was the beginning of the end, or so Dean assumed. **

**He couldn't help but think that, somehow, he was responsible for the way their lives had turned out. That, had he not come to get Sam in the first place, Jessica would still be alive, and she and Sam would most likely be married with at least one kid by now. Instead, Sam had spent months on the road with his brother, searching for their dad and killing everything evil on their way.**

**Actually finding the wayward John Winchester had not been an easy task, and the boys had both gotten very frustrated with their father when they found out exactly how many times they had been in the same state as he. **

** The day that they finally did see him face to face was an occasion that Dean had chosen years ago to forget. The same with doing away with the evil bastard demon that had killed their mother and Jessica. He'd chosen not to remember because there were other, happier things that he would much rather recall. He didn't want to think about the angry words that his father and little brother had exchanged, or the way that the "thing" had nearly killed the person closest to him.**

**It was after they'd found their father and dealt with their vengeance that things had shifted quickly. Sam, the "normal" one, wanted to get back to school and become a lawyer. Dean couldn't hold it against him, he himself was getting tired as well, and, god forbid, had the thought of settling down. John, however, couldn't understand how either of his boys felt, and continued, to this day, to hunt down the evil of the earth to send it back to whatever hell it had wandered out of.**

**The girl in Dean's arms moved, her long dark brown hair brushing against his bare chest. He looked down at her, his thoughts fleeing for a moment. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have a girl who truly understood him. He didn't have to say a word for her to understand everything that he was thinking. _A perfect fit_, Sam had said of the pair. They had met when Dean had gotten an apartment in Denver. She lived across the hall.**

**Two years later, she moved into his apartment, and two weeks after that, he'd proposed. They were happy. Happier than Dean ever imagined himself being in this lifestyle.**

**As she settled once again, his thoughts drifted once again to Sammy and the time they had spent on the road together. He watched the younger Winchester do a lot of growing in those months, learning to deal with loss and accept his destiny as part of the Winchester clan. Dean wondered how his own children would handle it, but didn't dwell on the thoughts.**

**He could feel sleep coming on. _About time,_ he thought, _just can't sleep the same after living with Sammy and his nightmares for so long_. **

**Fleetingly, Dean thought again on whether or not his going to get Sam that dark night had really changed their destinies. Suddenly, it struck him that destiny could not be changed.**

**They were meant for this life…these lives. Sam was in a different part of the country now, away from his brother. But unlike the last time Sam and Dean had parted, when Sam had gone off to college, they kept in touch, speaking daily on the phone or through e-mail.**

**Dean could remember the cold of that November night in 1983. That had been the beginning, when their father had made the decision for them, before either of them were old enough to truly understand what was happening. They had come so far from where they began, on a dark street in a small town in Kansas.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Author's Note: Okay, so it's not my best work, but I had to get it out! Let me know what you think anyhow…this is really the first time I've written anything like this…**_


End file.
